


Just You and Me In The Dark

by YellowLipstick



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Cussing, Durincest, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowLipstick/pseuds/YellowLipstick
Summary: Fili and Kili lose their virginities to each other, just two brothers alone in the dark.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Kudos: 12





	Just You and Me In The Dark

Kili scooted closer to his brother’s back in the bed and pressed his growing erection against the elder with a shudder. He started rubbing himself against Fili and wrapped his shaking arms tighter around his brother’s waist before releasing a low moan in the darkened room. As Kili continued to press himself against Fili’s warmth, he felt a particularly blissful sensation jolt through his body, causing everything to feel like it was drawing up and tightening before-he didn’t know what was about to happen. 

Suddenly it was all too much, too much pleasure for one person to bear. He choked out Fili’s name against the elder’s shoulder blade while his hips began to stutter in their steady rhythm. He released his hot seed spectacularly all over Fili’s lower back and hips, shuddering and keening brokenly against the elder’s flesh through the entire orgasm. 

Fili had woken to his baby brother rubbing his arousal all over his back and had to clamp his mouth shut against the needy whimpers that were trying to escape. How many times had he dreamt Kili would climb into his bed from across the room and do just this? He had longed for years to be intimate with Kili but had always held back, he didn’t want to corrupt or take advantage of his own little brother. Incest was illegal after all and Kili didn’t really know anything about his maturing body yet. 

They had both gone to extremely sheltered private schools their entire lives and neither had ever attended a sexual education class. Fili only knew about how his body worked and sex from secretive research he had done on a friend’s laptop, watching wide-eyed all the things people could do with each other in dirty videos. He was flustered to find that he had been more attracted to the videos of men together rather than any with women; perhaps there was something wrong with him? His friend, who owned the laptop, seemed to only like the videos with the women. Well he knew something was wrong with him, otherwise he wouldn’t be so over-the-top attracted to his little brother. 

He had also heard other kids gossiping about all kinds of things at school-making out, blow jobs, fingering, and any other sort of thing they could think of one of their classmates doing with another. Though from all this ‘research’, gossip, and hearsay he did put together that incest was very, very wrong; and that sex outside of marriage was supposed to be really bad too. Fili had reminded himself several times that his little brother would find someone good, someone right for him, to learn those things with. Surely not his fucked up older brother who couldn’t help but touch himself to the thought of taking his own little brother’s virginity. 

Despite all his ruminations, Fili could feel his own cock hardening at Kili’s ministrations against his back, at the beautiful noises falling from the younger’s lips. When Kili exploded all over him, Fili could hold back no longer. He turned towards Kili and crashed their lips together. It was awkward at first; neither of them had ever kissed anyone before. Their lips mushed together wetly, slipping and sliding, until they found a rhythm all their own. When Kili whined and pulled back Fili only gripped Kili’s bony hips and pulled his body closer, allowing his brother to feel his hardened prick straining against the younger’s thigh.

Kili panted, trying to catch his breath, and rasped, “B-brother, I’m so sorry. I didn’t-I don’t-I just crawled into bed because I was cold and then I couldn’t sleep a-and my penis it-it got all hard and oh Fili it felt so good against you…I’m so sorry brother, I didn’t mean t-to do that to you. I don’t even know what that was. I…,” the young brunette broke off in distressed whimpers, trying to pull himself away from Fili and struggling as Fili only pulled him closer with an iron grip.

“Shhh baby brother,” Fili cooed at the anxious youth, “It’s alright Kili, I-I’ve wanted that-you-for years. You didn’t upset me Kee. You had an erection, when something turns you on then your penis gets hard and if you rub it, or put it in someone, then it feels really good. Like what you did against my back brother, and I loved it. There’s nothing to be upset or embarrassed about Kee. It’s just you and me here, in the dark, no one else needs to know,” Fili soothed. 

Kili stilled his struggles and allowed himself to be hauled against Fili, cuddling into the elder sedately before whispering, “Y-you won’t tell Mom? Will we get into trouble Fee?” 

Fili placed little kisses on Kili’s forehead and breathed, “No Kee, I would never do that. I’ll protect you. You can sleep now brother, I’ve got you.”

They lay together for a long while, breathing in sync calmly. As Fili was almost back to sleep, having ignored his rock-hard erection pressing into the younger until it started to soften, he felt Kili wiggle and squirm against him-instantly re-awakening his cock. 

He moaned softly and whispered, “Kee, w-when you do that it make me...hgng…makes me want to sink my dick into you. I-if that’s not what you want I understand brother, but please…ah….don’t t-tempt me,” Fili finished, now breathing harshly and rolling his hips slightly to press himself against Kili’s thigh. 

Kili placed a shaking hand on Fili’s hardness, feeling it curiously with his fingers, before whispering, “T-then take me Fee. Please? Teach me how to do this Fili.”

Fili groaned and his cock twitched insistently, “Kili, y-you don’t really know what you’re asking.”

“I-I do, I’ve heard the other kids talking about…about sex. That’s what I want from you, for you to teach me how to do it. Please? If you say you’re supposed to put your penis in someone, then put yours in me,” he paused at Fili’s guttural groan and wiggled against the elder’s quickly thrusting hips, “I-I love you Fee and that’s gotta be all that matters, so teach me brother, because I don’t love anyone else like that but you,” he finished with a shy, chaste kiss to his older brother’s lips. 

“You’re sure Kili?” Fili gasped, he needed to be sure he wasn’t taking advantage of his dearest, baby brother. 

“Yes Fili, I want you,” Kili whispered firmly.

“We’ll need to be quiet Kili, otherwise Mom is going to hear. A-and we’ll need something like lube, to uh, ease the way,” he finished quietly, worrying he would frighten Kili off. 

Kili parted his lips in a question and hummed softly before Fili explained, “I-I’ve never been with anyone before Kili but sometimes when you and mom are at the archery range for practice I-I um…experiment,” he whispered, glad the darkness was hiding the pink blush spreading across his face, “It um, can hurt for two guys unless they use lube to help. I won’t hurt you though Kili, I’ll be real gentle, I promise,” he finished in a rush, hoping he hadn’t upset Kili.

Kili just nodded and stumbled into their tiny bathroom to grab the baby shampoo he used on his super-fine hair, to avoid tangling it horribly. He got back onto the bed and laid down, suddenly nervous in his excitement, he was about to lose his virginity to Fili. Fili was about to lose his virginity to him. He couldn’t help but feel a pleasurable clenching in his gut at that thought; they would always belong to each other. No one else could take this away. 

He blushed when Fili switched on their tiny, dim bedside light and climbed back up to the bed completely naked, dick heavy with blood and swinging proudly between his golden thighs. He had seen his brother naked countless times as generally they slept naked in the humid house; they had just been cuddling naked, but he had never seen Fili in all his glory, cock hardened and sapphire eyes hazed with lust. He noticed nervously that Fili’s erection was rather large, he wondered how all that would fit inside him; but he trusted Fili, he knew he was in good hands. 

Fili crawled over to Kili and parted his legs gently, smiling at him reassuringly when the brunette’s face turned deeper red in nerves. He tried easing Kili into it by placing small kisses all over his torso; pausing to lick against his delicate, pink nipples softly. He smiled when Kili arched and bit at his hands to keep his small whimpers in, apparently the young brunette liked having his nipples played with. He moved his mouth down Kili’s soft belly and gave his long, hard shaft a tentative lick. 

Kili moaned loudly and Fili hissed, “Kili!”

The brunette gasped, “S-sorry Fee,” before grabbing a pillow and stuffing it against his face to muffle his cries. 

Fili ran his hands comfortingly down Kili’s thighs before swallowing his leaking erection whole. It tasted salty and bitter but just like Kili all at once. Fili gagged himself and pulled off coughing and spluttering while Kili looked down at him with a concerned whine. Fili shook his head and pressed his fingers lovingly against Kili’s cheek before moving back down and taking his cock into his mouth again, but only the crown this time. 

He sucked at the fleshy head and rubbed his tongue into the delicate slit while Kili tried to keep his hips from bucking and his noises contained to the pillow. Fili paused to pour some of the shampoo on his fingers before taking Kili back in his mouth eagerly. While Kili was focused on his older brother’s hot mouth sucking on him he didn’t notice Fili fumbling with his testicles and lining one finger up at his dusky hole before pressing gently against the tight muscle. 

Fili’s finger pushed into Kili steadily, aided by the slippery shampoo, until he had it in to the first knuckle. He could feel the muscles giving around his finger before clenching and spasming wildly. Kili gasped and whimpered softly at the unfamiliar intrusion.

Fili pulled his mouth off Kili’s dick and cooed at him, “Shhh baby brother, you have to relax or this is going to hurt. Let my fingers in Kee, it’ll feel so good, I promise.”

Kili nodded his head and tried to relax, concentrating on allowing his tight hole to flutter open and accept the strange pressure. He gasped when he felt Fili push a second finger in before clenching and keening while the digits stretched him open. 

Fili laid small kisses on Kili’s soft scrotum and thighs, murmuring, “You’re doing so good Kee, so good baby brother,” before starting to scissor his fingers inside Kili, stretching the straining hole even wider. 

Kili jumped slightly before pushing himself back down onto Fili’s fingers, the stretch burned but it felt good too. So good, it was making his erection leak stickiness against his belly. He didn’t know if it was the pressure of something there, or if it was knowing that Fili doing these things to him, but the sensations rolling through him were intense and overwhelming in their pleasure. 

When Fili inserted a third finger, he found something hard inside Kili that made the brunette shout into the pillow and quake around his hand. Fili had never found this spot inside himself before, and he curiously pressed into it again and again while Kili moaned and writhed against the mattress, clearly enjoying the stimulation. 

Before long Kili was panting, “B-brother I’m gonna-I can’t…i-it feels like just before when I…hngh…uuuumpfh…,” he groaned out while his dick twitched wildly, shooting sticky cum all over his own belly.

Fili pulled his fingers out and whispered, “Sorry Kee, I didn’t mean to finish you so fast. D-do you still want me in you?”

Kili shook against the bed and pulled his damp face free from the pillow, before garbling out, “Yes Fee, please…t-take me…’m yours.”

Fili fought the shivers Kili’s enticing words elicited within him and slicked his straining cock with more shampoo before rubbing some around Kili’s gaping, puffy hole. He pushed Kili’s legs further apart, opening him fully to the elder before pressing slightly on the brunette’s knees, encouraging him to fold them close to his chest. Kili whimpered softly as the humid air hit his warm scrotum and spasming hole, he felt so exposed, so utterly stripped before his brother. 

Fili lined his thick girth up with Kili’s pucker and pushed in slowly, feeling bad when he felt Kili’s muscles straining and stretching widely around him. 

Kili moaned hoarsely on the bed and when Fili’s crown was inside him, the elder paused to rasp, “Y-you okay Kee? Does it hurt brother?”

“…ungh…y-yes Fee, please, more…do-doesn’t hurt so bad…,” the brunette moaned lowly before arching his back and pushing his tight hole down onto Fili’s cock, causing it to slip in another couple inches. 

Fili gasped and gripped Kili’s bony hips, trying to force back the wild desire to simply thrust himself to the hilt. He rubbed Kili’s hipbones against his palms before pushing in another inch, feeling Kili’s hole flutter around his girth weakly. He palmed Kili’s softened prick and cupped his scrotum gently, kneading the pink flesh in his hand and pulling desperate whimpers from Kili’s throat. 

Suddenly he felt Kili’s muscles give way and Fili sunk the rest of the way into his baby brother, moaning at the blissful sensations rolling through him as Kili’s tight heat clasped around his dick. He pulled his hips back and thrust slowly back in, feeling his head brush against that hard bump inside Kili as he moved, causing the youth to press his face against the pillow and wail loudly. He pulled out and sunk into his little brother again and again, trying to rub against Kili’s swollen gland each time. 

Kili had tilted his pelvis, meeting Fili’s thrusts with a soft grunt at every kiss of their hips. Before he knew it, his softened cock was already hardening for a third time that night, though the erection was painful and sore with oversensitivity. Fili brushed his hand against Kili’s dick softly, gently and rubbed his thumb against the weeping slit until Kili came again, yelling Fili’s name hoarsely into the pillow while his whole body tightened and bowed off the bed. 

Kili’s toes curled, his legs shook with strain, and he pushed himself down onto Fili’s cock as deep as it could go while his own prick twitched and strained through a mostly dry orgasm, only spitting a small amount of white spunk onto his belly. Fili thrust into Kili almost roughly before pressing and holding himself fully inside his little brother. Kili clenched tightly around the thick girth and Fili fell apart, shooting his hot seed deep into the younger’s bowels while Kili continued to spasm around him, milking the elder’s dick for all it was worth. 

Fili pulled out gently, blushing at the way Kili’s hole continued to gape and flutter while large globs of his white seed poured out onto the sheets. He shut the lamp off and grabbed Kili into his arms to hold him close, before laying small kisses all over his raven hair and heartbreakingly innocent face. 

“You okay Kee?”

“’M good Fee,” the brunette murmured against the elder’s chest. 

“You know I love you, right Kili?” Fili queried, worried his brother’s, his own, first time hadn’t been tender enough. 

Kili pushed himself closer to Fili and sighed happily, “I love you too Fili, more than I’m supposed to, I think.”

Fili chuckled softly, “I love you more than I’m supposed to Kili. I always have,” he whispered gently. 

“Fee?”

“Yeah Kee?”

“I don’t wanna learn more with anyone else, just you,” the brunette mumbled, barely audible from the way his face was pushed tightly against Fili’s sweaty flesh.

“Oh Kili…,” Fili breathed into the darkness, “You’ll never have to if you don’t want to Kee. I’ll always be yours now. It’s just you and me Kili, you and me in the dark. No one else ever needs to know if you don’t want them to, and we can learn all we want together,” Fili reassured the nervous youth.

He hoped Kili realized how much he really meant to the elder, this was not a passing fancy for Fili.

“Good, that’s what I want Fee, I want you. I-I think I’m in love with you,” Kili stuttered shyly.

“I’m in love with you too Kili,” Fili whispered quietly, before placing one more small kiss to the top of Kili’s head, “Sleep now brother,” he cooed softly as Kili turned over and curled himself back against Fili sleepily before letting out a long yawn. 

Fili held Kili all through the night, just two brothers alone in the dark.


End file.
